Béisbol
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Ser paralítica no traía cosas buenas. Arruinaba tus sueños, esperanzas y todo. Sobretodo si tu mayor sueño era jugar béisbol. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando un pelirrojo rompe tu ventana con una pelota de béisbol? AkuNami para la cute de Dilavri


Una habitación blanca. Se había acostumbrado a ese color, más no le molestaba. Sus padres le habían preguntado si quería pintar su cuarto, pero ella había respondido que no, porque el color era muy simple. Y a la misma vez le daba una tranquilidad a su cuarto, así no se incomodaría.

—Naminé —llamó su madre—. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No, gracias. Estoy muy bien. Aunque... —un poco apenada, contestó—. ¿Me podrías encender la televisión?

Su madre la miró unos momentos, cómo diciendo "¿Por qué no vas tú?", hasta que reparó en la chica y recordó su estado. Prendió la televisión y su madre abandonó la habitación, no sin antes darle un abrazo a su hija.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Y se fue, dejando a Naminé viendo la televisión.

Ella era Naminé Strife.

Tenía dieciséis años.

Y era paralítica.

Claro, que para una chica de dieciséis años no era normal ser paralítica. Tenía muchos sueños, sueños que no podrían ser realizados. Así que dibujaba, para poder desahogar los sueños y esperanzas que tenía en aquellos dibujos. Jugar carreras con sus tres hermanos mayores; Roxas, Ventus y Vanitas, o ayudar a su papá a arreglar el auto de que siempre parece quejarse. O simplemente, un deseo muy extraño: jugar béisbol. Se preguntaba constantemente cómo se sentiría jugar ahí en el campo, corriendo y bateando, festejando al ganar, etc. Solía ver a gente jugándolo en la televisión, así que le resultaba muy divertido.

No tenía amigos más que sus hermanos, que casi siempre entraban junto a ella. Sobretodo Roxas y Ventus a hablarle de cualquier cosa, haciéndole olvidar aquella horrible discapacidad. Pero cuando Vanitas entraba era diferente: su sarcasmo, su forma de ser la hacían reír, la divertían y se preguntaba cómo tuvo aquel carácter. Era un milagro cuando él la abrazaba y aprendió a valorar cada momento que eso pasaba, pues eran momentos especiales: Navidad, su cumpleaños, o porque sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su hermana menor. Era la menor de los cuatro, Vanitas con dieciocho y Roxas y Ventus (eran gemelos) tenían diecisiete. La malcriaban totalmente y Naminé era feliz con eso.

Cuando la televisión se volvió aburrida, se recostó sobre la almohada y cerró sus ojos, no tenía inspiración para dibujar en esos momentos y la verdad era que una siesta sonaba como una excelente idea.

A los cinco minutos de haberse acostado, el sonido del vidrio romperse hizo presencia en su cuarto. Se levantó exaltada para encontrar algo que no creía que vería en su vida: una pelota de béisbol estaba en su mesa de noche, junto unos pedazos de vidrio. La cogió en sus manos y la observó, no creyendo qué eso iba a pasar. Que rompieran su ventana con una pelota de béisbol era un honor total.

—¡Hey! ¿Aquí cayó mi pelota? —Escuchó una voz masculina, no era capaz de reconocerla y no podía ver al portador de la voz, porque dicha persona no se encontraba a su vista—. ¿Hola? Esto, yo...

Un joven pelirrojo de al menos dieciocho años se posó en su ventana, observándola —o más bien, a la pelota— con unos profundos ojos verdes. El joven sonrió.

—Oh, chica linda. —Sonrió—. Al parecer, tienes mi pelota.

—E—e—eh sí... —a Naminé le tomó unos momentos pasarle la pelota. El chico saltó de la ventana y entró a su habitación. Ella, sintiéndose invadida, pensó en espantarlo o algo, pero obviamente no podía.

—Mi nombre es Axel —dijo señalándose a sí mismo—. ¿Lo captas? ¿Cómo tú te llamas?

—Naminé. Mi nombre es Naminé, y estaría encantada... de no ser que hubieras roto mi ventana...

—Ups... mi error, lo siento... En fin—

La puerta de la chica se abrió abruptamente.

—¡NAMINÉ! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! ¡VINIMOS LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUDIMOS! —Exclamaron Roxas y Ventus, alzando escobas—. ¿ESTÁS HERI— ¿Axel?

—¿Roxas? ¿Ventus? ¡Wow! Qué sorpresa. —dijo Axel, sonriendo—. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Ehm —dijo Roxas—, es nuestra casa y nuestra hermana. ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

—Pues... rompí la ventana de tu hermana —rió nerviosamente— y ella tiene mi pelota...

Ambos hermanos suspiraron, mientras que atrás de ellos llegaba Vanitas, con un rostro de odiarlos a todos.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —dio una vista a la habitación y miró rápidamente a Naminé—. ¿Te golpeaste?

—No, estoy bien.

—Bien.

Vanitas se paseó por el cuarto, hasta llegar donde Axel estaba. Ambos tenían la misma edad, pero Axel era centímetros más alto que él. Tenía una mirada amenazadora, como si Axel no le agradara.

—Vanitas, hombre, ¡no me contaste que tenías una hermana tan linda!

El rostro de Naminé se volvió rojo. Miró a Roxas y Ventus, quiénes sólo se encogieron de hombros.

—Te quiero fuera de la habitación ahora.

—Ay vamos, ni que fuera a hacerle algo —dijo él, acercándose a la cama de ella—. ¿Verdad? Ya nos conocimos.

—No pareces mala persona —asintió Naminé.

—¿Ves? —Respondió Axel—. No hay nada que temer—

—Axel. Te he dicho que fuera. No quiero verte aquí de nuevo, lo tienes prohibido. —Vanitas setenció, con su voz cortante y fría—. Dale su pelota, Naminé. Y fuera.

—Vale, vale, ¡qué nervios! —dijo saliendo de la habitación, usando la ventana.

Antes de saltar para irse al otro lado, se detuvo.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Naminé! —La saludó con su mano mientras ella hacía lo mismo, ganándose la misma mirada de odio por Vanitas.

Cuando se fue, Vanitas miraba en silencio a sus tres hermanos. Iba de Roxas a Naminé y de Naminé a Roxas. Sin contar que Ventus era el más asustado de los tres.

—¿Por qué esa actitud con Axel? —preguntó al fin Naminé.

—Porque es un imbécil. No dejaré que esté cerca tuyo. —Vanitas caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y revolvió los cabellos de Naminé—. Es por tu bien, ese tipo es demasiado imbécil por su propio bien.

Y dejó la habitación. Roxas y Ventus miraron a Naminé, y ella a ellos. Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

—Y... ¿Conocían a Axel?

Roxas asintió al igual que Ventus.

—Es nuestro mejor amigo.

—¿No le... hablaron de mí?

—Pues claro que sí —respondió Roxas, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo que es muy olvidadizo, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo... —Naminé bostezó—. Bueno, es hora de mi siesta...

—Oh —dijeron—, ya nos vamos.

Abrazaron a su hermana y apagaron la luz, dejándola dormir tranquilamente. Apenas ambos salieron de la habitación, ella prendió su lámpara y empezó a dibujar al chico que conoció, junto a la pelota de béisbol.

No cabe duda de que esa noche, ella durmió bien.

•—•

—¡Axel! —apareció un chico rubio atrás de él, caminando con él—. ¿Vienes al juego de hoy?

Axel siguió caminando, con el uniforme del equipo puesto.

—Puede que hoy no, Demyx. —respondió con total tranquilidad, teniendo en mente otra cosa—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Y qué podría ser más importante que el juego de hoy?

—Visitar a la hermana de Vanitas.

Axel sonrió al pensamiento. Nadie le prohibía nada a él y mucho menos entrar a una casa a ver a una chica. Él y Vanitas se llevaban mal desde hace mucho, así que, para joderle la vida, visitaría a su —al parecer— preciada hermana. Si le prohibió entrar en su casa, debe ser importante, ¿no? Aparte, si a Axel le prohibían algo, lo más probable es que hiciera lo contrario. Demyx lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ehm... Vanitas no tiene hermana —razonó—. ¿Te estás volviendo loco?

—Oh sí, sí que la tiene. Se llama Naminé, y nos la ocultó todo este tiempo.

—¡Qué va! ¿En serio? —Exclamó—. ¿Se parece a él? ¿Es mala?

—No —dijo—. Es hermosa.

Demyx no parecía creerséla, así que simplemente asintió, sin querer discutir con él y que él lo termine arrastrando a ver a la al parecer nueva hermana de Vanitas. ''Nueva'', pensó. "¿Por qué nos las ocultó? A Axel está bien, ¿pero yo?..."

Al llegar al campo, Axel instantáneamente cambió el rumbo hacia la ventana de Naminé. Necesitaba una excusa para salir de su casa y nada mejor que usar el béisbol. Cuando llegó a su ventana, golpeo tres veces y la abrió.

—¿Axel? —Preguntó ella, sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Vanitas te dijo...

—Ambos sabemos qué me dijo Vanitas —dijo entrando a la habitación—, pero él no está aquí, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, pues tienes un punto... —razonó—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Pues quiero conocerte —se sentó encima de su cama, cruzando las piernas—. Si Vanitas nos ocultó a su hermana debe ser por algo.

—...

Axel se rascó la cabeza, un poco nervioso.

—Digo, ehm... ¿Por qué siempre estás acostada?

Naminé bajó la cabeza, apenada. Miró sus piernas y en una voz muy baja, respondió:

—Soy paralítica...

Los ojos de Axel se abrieron hasta más no poder, mirando a la joven incrédulo. Sin créersela, levantó a la chica agarrándola de la cintura, oyendo sus complejos, y la paró. A los pocos segundos Naminé estaba sentada en la cama de nuevo, sus piernas sin poder resistir.

—Oh... yo... yo lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho...

—Está bien.

Antes de formar un silencio incómodo, Axel preguntó:

—¿Y... qué cosas te gustan?

—Me gusta dibujar —respondió sonriendo— y ver partidos de béisbol.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, y con una sonrisa respondió:

—¡Yo juego béisbol! ¿Te gustaría irme a ver alguna vez?

—Pero Axel, yo no me puedo mover...

—Obligaré a Roxas y Ventus, ¿lo captas?

Ambos se empezaron a reír, y Axel decidió que ya era hora de irse, prometiendo que vendría a visitarla mañana a la misma hora.

Axel abandonó el lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

•—•

Para Naminé, los días pasaban volando. Todos los días, sin falta, Axel aparecía a las cuatro de la tarde y se quedaba hasta las siete y media, haciéndola reír y trayendo cosas como guantes de béisbol, bates, el uniforme y todo, quería que Naminé los conservara para hacerla feliz. Cada vez que Vanitas intentaba entrar, Axel se escondía abajo de la cama de Naminé y esta lo tapaba con sus sábanas, así disimulaban y Vanitas no se enojaba. Roxas y Ventus sabían, se alegraba de que su hermana al fin consiguiera un amigo aparte de ellos así que ni se quejaban.

Pero hoy era el cumpleaños de Naminé. Sus padres, Tifa y Cloud, le colmaron de regalos y abrazos así como sus hermanos (¡Incluso Vanitas!). Esta fecha obviamente no pasó desapercibida por Axel, quién ya tenía su regalo preparado, incluso cuando Naminé especificó claramente que no quería nada.

—Te prometo que tu regalo te va a encantar. —seguía repitiendo él, mientras salía de la ventana, levantando un objeto muy pesado. Una silla de ruedas—. Sé que tienes una, pero no podía arriesgarme a que Vanitas me viera sacando la tuya del cuarto de tus padres, ¿no?

—Ajá... Axel, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Dejando el objeto en el suelo afuera de la ventana, Axel sonrió y se acercó a Naminé. La cargó en sus brazos y Naminé se volvió roja.

—¿Q—qué piensas hacer? —Inquirió de nuevo—. Axel...

—Tranquila —dijo—, te mostraré algo hermoso.

Saltando de la ventana con la chica en brazos, la colocó delicadamente en la silla de ruedas, aún sonriendo. Se colocó atrás de la silla y empezó a caminar.

—Iremos por otro camino —dijo volviéndose serio—. Temo que Vanitas nos descubra.

De repente, el rumbo cambió y Axel empezó a correr, advirtiéndole que se sostenga bien porque seguro que se caía. Naminé se estaba divirtiendo con la velocidad, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de caerse.

Entonces, Axel empezó a moverse más despacio, hasta que al fin paró. Entró a una cabina y dejó la silla de ruedas, mientras cargaba de nuevo a Naminé. Ella no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

—Tápate los ojos —dijo— o arruinarás la sorpresa.

Le hizo caso, y Axel al parecer empezó a subir escalones largos, ella temía ser muy pesada para él pero Axel no pareció quejarse. Inesperadamente, Axel la posó sobre el suelo para que se siente.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos. —dijo—. Sé que querías más que nada jugar béisbol, pero esto es lo mejor que tuve.

Al abrirlos, un escenario hermoso estaba frente a ella. Estaban en una torre de Reloj, el atardecer cayendo mientras se podía contemplar la hermosa ciudad desde donde estaba. Dejó escapar un chillido y se tapó la boca con sus manos, no creyendo la belleza del paisaje.

—¡Axel, es hermoso! ¡Me encanta! No puedo creerlo... ¡En mis dieciséis—

—Diecisiete —corrigió.

—...diecisiete —dijo—, ¡no he visto nada igual! Siempre veo lo que está en mi ventana o el mismo paisaje cuando visitamos a mis tíos o abuelas... pero esto... esto es incomparable. —dándose la vuelta, le regaló una sonrisa enorme a Axel, llena de sinceridad y agradecimiento—. Gracias, Axel. Gracias.

Verla observando el atardecer y señalando todos los edificios, pájaros y señales hizo que a Axel se le moviera algo adentro suyo. Ella no merecía esa discapacidad. Ella merecía ser feliz, merecía ver este atardecer todos los días y merecía jugar béisbol como cualquier otra persona. Pensar en ello lo enojó tanto, que cerró sus puños y apretó los dientes.

—¿Axel? ¿Estás bien?

La miró y el rostro de Naminé estaba lleno de una preocupación genuina. Se calmó, e instintivamente, atrajo a la rubia a su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien.

Acarició sus cabellos y la abrazó suavemente, tomando una decisión en su interior. Iba a encontrar una cura.

—A—axel...

Correspondió al abrazo, y no podía decir que se sonrojó de nuevo, porque ya se sonrojó demasiado por un sólo día.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde de esa manera.

•—•

Cuando Axel devolvió a Naminé a su casa, creyó que fue el mejor día de su vida, comiendo helado con Naminé y viendo el atardecer juntos fue más que perfecto.

—Bueno, en tu próximo cumpleaños te prometo que vamos a jugar béisbol. —Naminé rió al igual que Axel—. Te lo prometo. Buenas noches, Naminé.

—¡Axel, espera! —Tomó de la remera a Axel y lo atrajo hacia ella, acercando su rostro al de él con sus ojos cerrados. Axel, al percatarse de esto, hizo lo mismo mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

Cuando al fin iba a pasar, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y ambos se separaron, Naminé se quedó en su cama y Axel se paró, alejándose de donde estaba. Se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor la figura de Vanitas entrando a la habitación, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

—Axel. Creí que te dije especialmente que te fueras de mi casa y que estaba prohibido entrar.

—Oh, es que yo...

—Y encima —con cada paso que daba, sus puños se apretaban más—. Tienes la descarez de venir a intentar besar a mi hermana en su cumpleaños.

—Es que no lo entiendes.

—Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. ¿No crees que ya tuve demasiado con que por mi culpa ella terminara así? ¿No crees que ya tengo demasiado con recordar todos los días que porque yo tiré la pelota a la calle, el auto atropelló a Naminé?

—¡Vanitas! —exclamó ella, intentando detener a su hermano antes de que haga algo malo.

—Yo quiero que ella sea feliz. Y definitivamente, no lo será con un idiota rompecorazones como tú. Has tratado como basura a todas las chicas que conociste. Naminé no se merece eso.

—Ya he cambiado.

—¡Mientes!

Y el puño de Vanitas golpeó el rostro de Axel, tomándolo desprevenido. Axel simplemente intentó defenderse, y cuando Vanitas iba a tirar otro puñetazo, Naminé gritó.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!

En pocos segundos, la habitación tenía a Cloud y Tifa separando a Axel y Vanitas, con Roxas y Ventus de expectadores. Ambos padres los dejaron ir, y mientras miraban a Naminé quién estaba demasiado asustada, Cloud setenció que tendría una charla con Axel y luego con Vanitas.

Al salir de la habitación, el pelirrojo miró a Naminé. Ella esperaba alguna mirada amenazadora por lo que pasó, sin embargo él simplemente le guiñó el ojo. Eso la tranquilizó, pero tenía miedo de qué pasaría después.

•—•

—Joven. Me parece que en realidad no nos conocemos.

Inició la charla entre el Strife y la Lockhart con el pobre Axel, quién estaba más o menos nervioso. Nervioso porque estaba con los padres de Naminé y porque aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Naminé quería besarlo. Él también, pero no quería a menos que ella quisiera.

—Tiene razón, señor Strife. No nos conocemos, al menos no en persona. —respondió, pues era cierto. Siempre hablaban del señor Strife, pero jamás lo conoció.

—Déjame aclararte algo. No saldrás con—

—¡Cloud! Te dije que yo me encargo de eso. —La señora Lockhart parecía más buena que el señor Strife, eso Axel lo supo desde el momento que ambos se sentaron en la mesa—. La verdad es que, si crees que no me di cuenta que estuviste con mi hija casi todos los días, estás equivocado.

—¿Oh? ¿Lo notó?

—Claro. Controlo siempre a mi hija. Podrás engañar a Vanitas, pero nunca podrás engañarme a mí o a Cloud. —Tifa le sonrió, intentando transmitirle confianza para que confiara en ellos.

Axel soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Creo que tienen razón... En fin... ¿Me prohibirán ver a Naminé?

—No —respondió Cloud—. Bueno... Más o menos. Debes entender que con la condición de Naminé le es difícil tener una relación —Axel asintió—. Pero cada vez que tú vienes... tal vez nuestros hijos no se den cuenta, pero Tifa y yo sí. Naminé cambió.

Axel, al no entender mucho que se refería con que "cambió" (esperaba que para bien y no mal), esperó que Cloud continuara.

—Es más feliz. Ella no era la persona más feliz del mundo con ese problema, pero siempre intentaba sonreír. Contigo haciéndole reír y trayendo cosas, le facilitas el trabajo.

Cloud se paró y caminó alrededor de la mesa.

—Como padre sobreprotector, tengo el derecho de prohibirte ver a mi hija y darte una orden de restricción.

Axel se sorprendió y pensó que ya tuvo que haber previsto eso. Se preparó para irse de la casa y disculparse con Naminé, hasta que Cloud volvió a hablar.

—Pero como un padre que ama a su hija... no puedo sacarle algo que le da felicidad. Es como si la dejáramos sola. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí... —Axel tuvo que intentar no sonrojarse, pero no fue muy efectivo—. ¿Entonces...?

—Ya dicho esto —Tifa dijo, sacando un folleto—, necesito que leas esto. Ya llevas con Naminé mucho tiempo. Casi seis meses más o menos, creo.

¿Ha sido tanto tiempo ya?, se preguntó Axel. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer. Y sin embargo, aún ni es mi novia...

El folleto leía que había una operación para la cura de la parálisis, pero era muy costosa y riesgosa. Axel levantó la mirada, mirando a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Creen que funcionará? —preguntó.

—Queremos creer que sí —dijo Cloud, sentándose de nuevo—. El problema es que, no tenemos tanto dinero. Queremos arriesgarnos a esta operación, pero...

—... Necesitan el dinero. No se preocupen, yo lo tengo bajo control. —aseguró, sonriendo.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron ambos padres, sorprendidos.

—Conseguiré trabajos. —Axel se levantó de la mesa, golpeándola con la palma abierta—. Simplemente esperen un mes. Un mes y tendré el monto necesario, ¿lo captan?

Tifa fue la primera en reaccionar, con un abrazo y una sonrisa hacia el adolescente. Cloud simplemente sonrió.

—Bueno, creo que ya debes irte. —Cloud lo separó de Tifa y lo encaminó a la puerta—. Digo, ya es tarde... recuerda algo: Naminé no debe saber de esto hasta que consigamos entre todos el dinero. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

—Vaya, gracias. Tienen mi palabra, les ayudaré con todo.

Y se fue de la casa, corrió a su casa a preparar el currículum. Un mes no era tanto tiempo.

•—•

Axel consiguió empleo el primer día en una pizzeria. Pagaban bien, pero no lo suficiente, y trabajaba Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Así que depositó su currículum en una tienda muy popular de ropa. Entró al empleo a los dos días de haberlo depositado y tuvo que cambiar el horario de la pizzeria para poder entrar ahí, porque era cosa de todos los días y siempre había gente. Mientras tanto, Naminé pasaba todos los días esperando a ver si Axel aparecía por su ventana. No lo hizo. ¿De verdad la charla fue tan mala? Y todo por su culpa, por su estúpidas ganas de besarlo... se sentía tan estúpida.

Cloud y Tifa lo notaban. Su pequeña Naminé estaba triste de que Axel la hubiera dejado, pero ambos se decían que era necesario. "Sólo un poco más", es lo que decía Cloud a Tifa todas las noches. Enviaban a sus hermanos a hablar con ella y la sacaban a pasear por la plaza a veces por órdenes de sus padres.

Pero igual, a pesar de sus risas y su buen momento con sus hermanos, Naminé en el fondo esperaba que Axel se apareciera en su ventana. Axel igual la extrañaba, pero era por su bien. Pronto podría volver a caminar. Y ambos empezarían una relación. Tal vez. Sonrió.

•—•

Después de un mes, Axel finalmente recaudó el dinero suficiente. Llamó por celular a Cloud y le comunicó la noticia. Éste le pidió que pasara por su casa, y obviamente le hizo caso. Al llegar a la puerta, Axel finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Naminé se iba a operar. Y eso lo asustaba, porque en el folleto decía que era riesgoso... sintió su corazón saliendo por la garganta y le costó tocar la puerta. Pero al final la tocó, Tifa lo estaba recibiendo.

—Adelante. Estamos en la sala.

—Gracias.

Pasó a la casa hacia la sala, todos estaban reunidos. Incluso Vanitas. Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la silla de ruedas. Levantó su mirada hacia él y el rostro de Naminé se iluminó.

—¡Axel!

Extendió sus brazos, dándole la señal de que quería un abrazo. Sin vacilar, envolvió a Naminé en sus brazos y sonrió, fue un mes que no la abrazaba o veía. La bajó de nuevo en la silla de ruedas y le sonrió.

Cloud pareció incómodo, pero continuó.

—Axel, ya le contamos a Naminé sobre nuestro plan.

Axel miró a Naminé, y ésta asintió.

—Bueno, si no tengo nada más que explicar —suspiró, sacándose la mochila que tenía—. Pues, aquí está todo.

Extendió la mochila a Tifa y Cloud, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la sala, atrayendo a Naminé a su lado. Abajo del mantel, Naminé extendió su mano y tomó la de Axel. Aunque al principio Axel se sorprendió, intentó disimular la sorpresa y devolvió el apretón.

Los padres de la chica contaron billete por billete y quedaron maravillados. Axel había cumplido su promesa, y hasta Vanitas estaba sorprendido.

—Les dije que lo haría, ¿no? —sonrió.

Tifa empezó a llorar, abrazando fuertemente a Axel, diciendo un millón de gracias. Naminé sonrió, al igual que Roxas y Ventus. Vanitas le tocó el hombro.

—Oye. Mira. Siento lo de la otra vez, al parecer sí quieres a mi hermana. —Ambos se pusieron rojos—. Ay por dios, no se pongan así, ya es obvio. Raro que aún no empiecen ninguna relación. Como decía, siento eso. Pero aún no me agradas por completo.

—No te preocupes. Gracias, Vanitas.

—Axel, pensamos en mañana llevarle a Naminé al doctor —le dijo Cloud—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Totalmente. Mientras más rápido, mejor. —sonrió.

—Dormirás en la habitación de Naminé. Y ahora ya, porque tenemos que salir temprano...

—Vale, señor Strife. Hasta mañana, duerma bien.

Cloud asintió. Cada uno fue a su habitación y Axel llevó a Naminé a su cuarto. La cargó en sus brazos y la acostó en su cama, tapándola con sábanas. Naminé pidió que se sentara y ella se sentó con ayuda de Axel.

—Axel. Tengo miedo de lo que pasará mañana. En serio... ¿Y si todo sale mal? ¿Y si mi cuerpo no soporta la operación? —Los ojos de la rubia se aguaron, y lo último que Axel quería era que llorara. La abrazó y susurró a su oído que todo estaría bien, porque el estaba con ella. Naminé lo abrazó de vuelta.

Axel se separó un poco y sin darle aviso previo, unió sus labios con los de ella. La besó lentamente, acariciando su cabello, rogando que ese beso le durara para siempre. Lo disfrutó aún más cuando ella se lo devolvió, torpe e inocentemente. Al separarse, Axel le revolvió los cabellos.

—Sé que es tarde para esto, pero, Naminé... ¿Quieres ser...? Ya sabes...

Naminé rió, y asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, sí, sí. —sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso sí... ¿Dónde dormiré hoy? —dijo riendo nerviosamente—. En el piso al parecer...

—Idiota, duermes a mi lado.

—¿E—en serio? Genial...

Se acostó a su lado mientras que Naminé se posaba en su brazo. Cuando la chica se quedó dormida, Axel simplemente la admiró. La admiró hasta quedarse dormido.

•—•

Cuando el sol dio sus primeros rayos, Axel fue el primero en despertarse (trabajar tanto le había hecho acostumbrarse a despertarse así). Miró a Naminé, quién dormía en la misma posición. Debía despertarla, pero se veía tan linda durmiendo que no quería hacer nada. Pero antes de que Cloud o Tifa se despertaran (eran las cinco y media apenas), aprovecharía su tiempo con Naminé. Así que le dio pequeños besos para despertarla. Ella se rió, y bostezando aún, le saludó.

—Buenos días, Axel...

—Buenos días, Naminé. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Excelente —respondió—. Pero estando en tus brazos me dan ganas de dormir más...

La voz de Naminé era graciosa. Cada oración terminaba con un pequeño bostezo. Golpearon la puerta.

—Vaya, tus padres se despiertan temprano —dijo Axel extrañado, levántandose. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Vanitas—. Eeehm... ¿Hola?

—¿No pasó nada malo? —preguntó Vanitas, refiriéndose a si algo pasó anoche—. ¿Mi hermana está bien?

—¿La oíste gritar? Pues nope.

—¡AXEL! —gritó roja como un tomate Naminé.

—Bueno —dijo Vanitas, frunciendo el ceño—, mamá y papá quieren que te vistas. Enseguida nos vamos.

—Espera. ¿Quieres que yo la vista? —preguntó extrañado, y temeroso de hacer algo malo al ayudarle a vestirse—. ¿En serio?

—Tienes un buen punto. Fuera de la habitación.

Axel salió riendo de la habitación, y Tifa lo invitó a tomar el desayuno a tan temprana hora.

•—•

Ya en el hospital, después de pagar todo, Naminé estaba esperando por su turno impacientemente. Tenía miedo, y apenas faltaban diez minutos.

—Axel, ¿crees que todo saldrá bien? —dijo con su voz temblando.

—Claro que todo saldrá bien —le aseguró, tomando su mano—. Todos estamos aquí.

Naminé asintió. Los siguientes diez minutos fueron torturadores para todos en la sala, y a la hora de la verdad, el doctor sólo permitió a los padres entrar.

—Pero doctor, él es su... novio... —pronunció Cloud, aún sin acostumbrarse. Estaba bien que sus hijos tuvieran novia, ¿pero Naminé?

—Sólo los padres. —respondió de nuevo.

Naminé miró a Axel y lo llamó con su mano. Cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo abrazó.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró Axel—. Lo prometo.

—Axel... si es que no todo sale bien, y tal vez salga peor... ¿Aún estarías conmigo?

—Yo estaría contigo incluso en el fin del mundo. Nunca lo olvides.

Y la puerta de la sala se cerró. Axel se dejó caer, asustado de repente.

—Axel —llamó Roxas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo...necesito aire fresco...

De repente todo le agarró. ¿Y si no salía bien? ¿Y si...? Se golpeó a sí mismo. Los nervios le estaban ganando y él tenía que mantenerse fuerte. No tenía que caer y ponerse a llorar como nenita. Afuera del hospital, aspiró el aire. Y pensó en un regalo para Naminé al salir de la operación. ¿Pero qué era lo que más quería Naminé?

Béisbol.

La respuesta era béisbol.

Entró corriendo al hospital.

—¡Vanitas! ¿Tienes las llaves del auto?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito comprarle un regalo a tu hermana. ¡Rápido!

—¡Okay! Pero yo manejo.

—Ugh. De acuerdo.

•—•

En la casa de Naminé, Axel entró corriendo a su cuarto. En la mesita de noche, encontró la pelota y guante que él le había traído. Y en el ropero encontró el uniforme. Utilizó el periódico para envolverlo, mientras Vanitas traía la cinta. Sonrió.

—¿Crees que le gustará? —le cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Sí. Tiene sus dos cosas favoritas.

—¿Dos?

—Béisbol y tú. Me lo contó cuando la estaba vistiendo.

—Oh... —Axel rió—. ¿Cosa favorita, eh?

—Ya cállate y vamos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Axel hizo de todo para no pensar en cosas malas. Pero la operación estaba tardando, y empezaba a ser paranoico. Eran las ocho de la noche y no habían señales de Naminé.

—Axel, deberías dormir —le recomendó Ventus—. Te ves muy tenso.

—C—claro...

Pero cuando se durmió, parecía que no dormía. Estaba durmiendo, pero parecía que no era una siesta reconfortante. No podía dormir en el interior, aunque en el exterior aparentara que sí. Así que fue a tomar un café de la cantina del hospital —el cual sabía asqueroso— y se quedó despierto.

Cerca de las once de la noche, el doctor salió.

—No sabemos si la operación funcionó —anunció—. Pero por ahora, nuestra paciente va a descansar.

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco, al igual que el de los otros en la sala. ¿Qué habrá pasado...?

¿No salió bien?

¿Naminé estaba bien?

•—•

Al día siguiente, el doctor anunció que Naminé podía tener visitas. Axel y sus tres hermanos entraron a la sala, mirando a la chica en la cama.

—Doctor. ¿Cómo sabemos que fue bien?

—Hay una prueba —explicó el doctor— que consiste en darle un suave golpe al paciente en su rodilla. Al estar tanto tiempo el nervio desconectado, un simple golpe le produciría un gran dolor. Con ello, sabemos que el paciente es capaz de sentir sus piernas de nuevo y podrá caminar.

El doctor sacó un pequeño instrumento y se acercó a Naminé. Axel se estaba impacientando.

Dio un pequeño y suave golpe a la rodilla de la rubia.

... Naminé chilló.

—Me complace anunciarles que la operación fue exitosa. —sonrió el doctor, mientras todos en la sala gritaron y Tifa, Roxas y Ventus lloraban. Axel abrazó a Naminé fuertemente, desahogando sus lágrimas en su cuello como para que nadie lo vea.

—Te lo dije —le repetía en su oído—. Te dije que todo saldría bien.

Y Naminé lloraba de felicidad, porque no creía que pasaría.

El doctor dejó la habitación para que la familia estuviera junta.

—Gracias... gracias a todos, en serio. No sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes. Gracias... —sollozaba ella.

—Ah, sí —dijo Vanitas—. Tu novio tiene un regalo para ti.

—¡Oh, cierto! —al lado de la mesa trajo el regalo, y no se acordó de ello hasta ahora—. Felicidades, Naminé.

Naminé abrió el regalo. El equipo para jugar béisbol estaba ahí, como sonriéndole, esperando ser probado.

—Cuando salgas de aquí y recuperes toda la movilidad, ¡vamos a jugar béisbol! ¡Serás la mejor—!

Su oración fue cortada por los labios de Naminé contra los suyos. La abrazó y al instante se separó de ella...

—¡LO SIENTO SEÑOR STRIFE! —exclamó.

—Está bien. Creo que debo acostumbrarme.

Todos empezaron a reír.

•—•

~Dos meses después~

El sol brillaba sobre el campo de béisbol. Sólo eran ella, él y su familia. Demyx se quiso colar porque no creía que Axel al fin tuviera una novia durarera y que fuera la no existente hermana de Vanitas. Naminé se colocó en la base, apretando el bate de béisbol.

—¿Estás lista, hermana de Vanitas? —cuestionó Demyx.

—¡Lista!

—Pues... ¡Atrapa esta!

Axel miraba a Naminé desde cerca de las gradas. La pelota voló. Y Naminé, preparándose, al momento exacto golpeó la pelota.

Logro un Home Run.

—¡ESA ES MI NOVIA! —Exclamó Axel, corriendo hacia ella y alzándola—. ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste, Naminé!

—¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE!

Sus padres y hermanos se acercaron a abrazarlos, e incluso Demyx que no sabía porque la chica lloraba o porque era tan importante. Aún en los brazos de Axel, Naminé dijo:

—Gracias. Gracias por romper un día mi ventana y hacer que todo esto sea posible. —tomó su rostro en sus manos, sonriendo.

—De nada. Fue un placer. —dijo y atrajo a su novia hacia él, besándola.

—OIGAN, OIGAN. NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO SI YO NO HUBIERA PROHIBIDO ESTO. —Todos se rieron de Vanitas—. ¿DE QUÉ SE RÍEN? ¡ES EN SERIO!

* * *

so..yeah. holi dilavri.


End file.
